


Ignis

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: Hestia is a goddess, yes, but does that mean she isn't human, either? Goddesses have feelings, too. Even the ones with recognition.
Relationships: Hestia & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a 100 prompts challenge I never completed.

**Pride**

The hearth burned with flickering flames. Hestia was watching as Rachel held Pandora's jar. The Fates had guided the child to it. To her true destiny. She shivered. The Titans were drawing closer. She focused on the trio walking in. Yes, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. They were some of her favorites. Especially Perseus Jackson. He would make the right choice. She was sure of it. She watched as Perseus came forward. Rachel was examining the vase. _Careful, child,_ She thought. _I know it is your nature, to look at it. To see what would happen if Hope was let go. But that cannot happen now. Not now._

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

She smiled as Percy led the clear-sighted mortal to her. _Making the right choices, Perseus._

They sat next to her.

"Lady Hestia."

Always respectful. Always loyal.

"Hello, Percy Jackson," she murmured. "Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going."

It _was_ getting colder. The Titans' presence as well as her own weakening will and rising fear made it so much more harder to keep the fire going. A warm feeling glowed, though, looking at Percy Jackson. She did not know what it was.

"I know." he replied. "The Titans are near."

She looked at Rachel. Her clear sight was a gift _and_ a curse. But the Fates had decreed her fate, and so her fate be it.

"Hello, my dear. You've come to my hearth at last."

"You've been expecting me?"

 _Child,_ she wanted to say, _I have. I am here to help you, to guide you._

Instead, she opened her arms, and noticed Hope glowed a bit brighter.

* * *

He picks up the jar in his hands. His face floods with understanding. He is making his choice. Hope flutters. He holds it out to her. Another step closer to the right choice, the last choice that will end the war. The warm feeling nips at her belly again.

"Hestia," he said. "I give this to you as an offering."

"I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?"

"You're the last Olympian. And the most important."

"And why is that, Percy Jackson?"

"Because Hope survives best at the hearth." Pleasure flows through her. "Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again."

* * *

She appeared at the campfire of Camp Half-Blood. The war was done. Over.

Percy looked at her. A warm feeling, starting at the bottom of her feet, coursed through her veins.

She winked. _You_ did _make the right choice after all. You balanced it._

* * *

She recognizes the feeling now. It's pride.


	2. unprofessional

**Unprofessional**

_**Unprofessional** _

_**Un-pro-fes-sion-al [uhn-pruh-fesh-uh-nl]** _

_**1\. contrary to professional standards; contrary to the expected standards of a professional** _

_**2\. amateurish: unworthy of a professional** _

**_3\. not belonging to profession: not having membership in a profession_ **

* * *

Hestia wasn't much of the professional type. She knew she wasn't what people expected of her, a goddess, an Olympian. To many people, she was just Hestia.

* * *

She was in her eight-year-old form again. She liked being eight. When you were eight, you could see the wonders of the world. You were young enough to trust, to love, to forgive, and old enough to process, to begin to understand.

She liked it.

The people who saw her gave her funny looks.

Why eight?

* * *

No one prayed to Hestia. Well, besides her followers, of course.

She remembers when they did. When they used to pray to her for peace. When cities were built around a hearth. When a flame was tended, never to be put out, in her honor. When infants were carried in a circle around her altar, to secure her blessings. She gave them to those who asked.

But that time was gone.

* * *

Sometimes Hestia was as fit as a goddess as a human was fit as uncivilized.

A goddess was strong.

She had enough power, enough respect, so when she walked in, all was silent.

She could fight.

She had many abilities.

And so on.

Sometimes Hestia felt she wasn't those things.

She wasn't strong.

A lot of times, no one noticed her.

She didn't fight.

She controlled fire. Like Hephaestus could.

And so on.

* * *

Sometimes people felt she wasn't those things either.

* * *

 _You're all of those things, Hest, and much more._ Poseidon said when he heard her thoughts.

* * *

 _We love you for who you are. We don't hate you for who you aren't._ Artemis spoke kindly.

* * *

 _Beauty comes from within._ Aphrodite smiled.

* * *

 _You're our family._ Hephaestus grinned.

* * *

 _No one can replace you._ Athena lectured.

* * *

 _You're my sister, Hestia. Do not think that._ Zeus thundered.

* * *

 _You welcome me though I am not welcomed._ Hades nodded.

* * *

 _You inspire us._ Demeter said. _But you should eat more cereal._

* * *

 _We. Love. You._ Persephone hugged her. _Oh, and ignore my mother. You eat plenty of cereal._

* * *

 _You're my best friend, Fire._ Hermes used his old nickname for her.

* * *

_You are a-ma-zing._

_You should know that. I love you._

_A-pollo is awe-some._

Apollo recited.

_Wait... did I do that right?_

* * *

_You're a pretty good person._ Ares spat out. _Too bad you don't fight._

* * *

She was unprofessional.

Yes. She was.

But did she care?

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Apr 1, 2013.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Mar 30, 2013.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
